


Filled to the Brim

by ChocoSweets



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Belly Fucking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Lap Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets
Summary: The aftermath of a late-night feast lay behind you on the desk, and while you’d had your fair share—Dante had a much more insatiable appetite, and a weakness for dessert. You'd fed it all to him patiently, muttering praise under your shallow breath. No leftovers, and he sits comfortably underneath you, unwilling to move.It's not any different from the usual.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Filled to the Brim

“Mmm, c’mon, babe, I’m too full to fuck you right now...” 

Words pour between his messy lips like chocolate, or maybe as smooth as the vanilla ice cream still lingering on his tongue. There’s marinara and dough crumbs dotting his snow-white stubble, and you taste red strawberry sauce when you crane your neck down to kiss him in his chair. 

The aftermath of a late-night feast lay behind you on the desk, and while you’d had your fair share—Dante had a much more insatiable appetite, and a weakness for dessert. You'd fed it all to him patiently, muttering praise under your shallow breath. No leftovers, and he sits comfortably underneath you, unwilling to move. Your legs spread carefully to avoid putting pressure on his round stomach. Face looks...sleepy and content. 

But who are you to deny that mewling tone of voice? Even if he is more than likely exaggerating his condition just for the sake of toying with you. You pull your head back, slowly.

“Then, I’ll take care of it,” you hush through a faded wisp of breath, your mouth so close that the husky exhale warms his cheek. 

Something like a laugh bubbles up from within him, and then he closes the gap with another soft clashing of your lips. “You’re a real doll.”

But neither of you clench your eyes shut this time, even though the heat of passion is overwhelming; you stare into those icy blues, and the abyss of his pupils stare back. 

“I’d spoil you without all the extra flattery.” You mumble it as you draw away from his mouth, words flowing out languidly like thick, sweet cream. “...But it’s appreciated anyway.”

A long purr rattles in his throat as he dives down to suckle your neck, even as his body reclines further in the chair. You take a feel to his sides, stroking down the new curves there. A plush roll forms lovehandles at either side of his waist, soft to the touch. Indulging for just a moment—you squeeze absentmindedly as you work your way to his thighs. 

Thick and strong, they test the limits of his pants, pushing over the edges of his deskchair. Maybe you two ought to move to the couch next time, with the way the wood digs into Dante's flab. 

But he doesn't complain, instead running his hands through your fine hair as you move closer to the hem of his shirt.

His body is oh-so-warm against you, with that beer belly pressed firm between the both of you. It's proof of his gluttony, a trophy that sits proud and makes his dark shirt ride up and show a sliver of skin. You find the fabric and pull up slowly, letting the smooth flesh of that fat gut free.

Your hands glide over, the pads of your fingers tracing circles from one end to the other, then top to bottom. Careful to watch how it's hard in some places but other spots jiggle. You mumble several spouts of "Dante…" into his shoulder, fingertips feverishly grasping at his chub, with one hand reaching to fondle his soft tits.

Once, they'd been huge but muscly—wholly the result of all the heavy weaponry he'd wielded. And there's still muscle there now, giving his pecs a nice shape, but they're pillowy and pliable, sagging just the slightest from growing layers of fat. But his chest is so nice to the touch, lulling you into a steady rhythm as you finally reach back to his pants.

It’s a real challenge to find his waistband in the first place. The leather quivers as the button just barely meets the hole, and the zipper just barely zips. But you press your palm underneath his plushness, decidedly fiddling with the zipper. The button and belt had been unfastened during your dinner, when the carbs had made Dante so bloated that it was beginning to feel uncomfortable—even more-so now that it was slightly smaller than what his size should be.

When the flaps of the pants fabric finally splay and his gut jiggles down onto his lap, he lets relief flutter out through a breath into the crease of your neck. He's still kissing rough hickeys, turning your skin irritated and scarlet.

He's got no underwear on, so his cock springs out hard and slick. The pressure of his stomach turns him on even further, making a peach color pool to his tip. Pre makes the whole length of it sticky. He lifts his belly up for you, even though his dick far surpasses the length of his stomach. You readjust yourself, regrettably pulling away from his lips as you line your hole up with the heart-shaped head.

"That's it, baby…" he murmurs, dreaminess mixed with sultry glee. You moan to the ceiling, counting on the fan above to rattle. 

You buckle your hips around that lazy Dante of yours, squeezing as much of his thick form between your own thighs as you can. The friction is incredible. 

And his belly is so _immaculate_ —what a fat tub of lard he is, a little piggy, and you want to lustfully mewl how much he's let himself go. You grip his shoulders as you ride, and he sucks on your nipples, and then you're pressing into that belly. Feeling the girth and sheer length of his cock in you while grinding against his gut. It's an assault from all possible angles.

The pressure builds, the layers of fat collected at his paunch unable to squeeze any further as you hump, hump, _hump_. Like a caged animal, you fuck the heavy curve of that soft belly until he cums, thick seed flowing through you like butter and dripping out of your hole, making you feel so very _full_ —just as much as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think there's so much potential for chubby Dante fics but not nearly enough. I will do my best to fill the void... I'm writing some longer things at the moment, so in the meantime feel free to send some requests in for me.
> 
> With Love,  
> Eclair 🍩
> 
> [Request Box](https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6) 🧁  
> [Tumblr](https://chocosweets.tumblr.com) 🧁


End file.
